BulletStorm: Cul-de-sac in Chaos
BulletStorm: Cul-de-sac in Chaos is a video game Created by A.K.A Studios. The storyis of Eddy, a vengeful, troublemaking former US Army soldier turned pirate after the general had betrayed him and his squad. He is trapped on an unknown part of Earth after his ship was destroyed in a firefight. He and his squad are in deep trouble. They don't know where to go and one of their comrades, Edd, is seriously hurt. Kevin and Ed are killed trying to save Edd. Now Eddy and the new Edd are trying to fight their way out of this place and back to civilization. Characters Eddy: Eddy is the main protagonist of BulletStorm: CiC. Eddy's past explains much of the story. A troublemaker, he joined the Army during a conscription era. Seeing his talent, They put him in one of the top elite squads, Alpha. During an assassination, The general tells them that they are actually just killing innocent civilians, as a means for people to join the army. Now knowing of this, Alpha quickly deserts. Eddy and his squad quickly become pirates, operating in the Caribbean and around Mexico. When a cargo ship destined for a base near the Bahamas closes in, Eddy sees this as an act of vengeance. Little did he know that the ship was heavily armed. Eddy's ship was destroyed instantly. Now trapped on a part of earth where no one knew of, he and cyborg Edd now have to fight for survival. Weapons: AKS-47. Multiplayer counterpart: M4A1, G36c Edd: Edd is the deuteragonist of BulletStorm:CiC. A fellow soldier, edd joined the army to be with his friends. During an assassination, when the general told them that they were killing civilians as a means to get new recruits, Edd tried to get answers from him. Living as a pirate, Edd was part of a battle of the coast of Mexico that left the squad's ship destroyed and their landng on an unmarked part of Earth. He was hurt badly during the crash, and needed to be patched up. It took Eddy and Kevin 2 long hours before they could resupply the fuel lines to the ship. Ed was killed operating on Edd, and later Kevin was killed saving Eddy and Edd by blowing up the ship. Edd mysteriously became part cyborg-part human during the attack on the ship, and now speaks in even longer sentences. weapons: AKS-47 Ed: Ed is a minor character in BulletStorm:CiC. A longtime veteran, he was in the army way before Eddy, Ed and the rest. He was part of a demolition squad but was then sent to Alpha squad as the demolitions expert. He is also a combat medic, a small-time doctor in the army for a little bit. As he tried to patch up Ed, he was killed when the gangs and marauders invaded the crashed ship, leaving Edd for dead. Eddy saved Edd but he couldn't save Ed and kevin. Ed would be remembered a a magnificent soldier, and hero for his a tions. Weapons: Remington 870 Multiplayer: Pump SPAS-12 Kevin: To be continued.... Category:Video game Category:Games